


Peine d'amitié

by Agua



Series: Yoop di doop [1]
Category: L'appart du 5e
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gonzague est peut-être là aussi (miraculeusement), bienvenue dans un monde de angst, je suis la seule à être excitée mais bon, la première fanfiction du fandooom, si seulement Théo et Justine étaient restés amis, woooohooooo!!!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Justine et Théo étaient meilleurs amis... Jusqu'à ce que Justine repousse Théo, qui est tombé amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, Justine est toute seule, et elle fait face à une question: doit-elle essayer de redevenir amis ou s'en faire des nouveaux?EN PAUSE





	Peine d'amitié

“ Notre amitié est trop précieuse, j’veux pas la risquer…”

Les mots de Justine résonnent dans le salon vide. Ils rebondissent partout, comme si rien ni personne ne voulait les accueillir, ni le divan accueillant, ni le foyer chaleureux, ni l’ami doux et souriant qui a le malheur de les recevoir. Rien ni personne ne veut les entendre. Ils sont trop brutaux, trop raides, trop cruels. Mais Justine doit les prononcer.

Comment sinon dire à Théo qu’elle ne ressent rien pour lui?

“J’suis pas prête à m’engager.”

De nouveaux mots froids et douloureux lui échappent, sans trop qu’elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle a dit ce qu’elle avait à dire, pourquoi continuer? Ne risque-t-elle pas de retourner le fer dans la plaie? Elle voit la douleur percer dans le visage de son ami. Son meilleur ami, toujours souriant, toujours amusant, ne semble qu’une partie de lui-même. Et elle détourne les yeux, n’osant pas constater à quel point cela lui a fait mal, mais ne le sachant que trop bien.

Elle le sait, chaque mot de plus est une nouvelle plaie. Une nouvelle marque, une cicatrice à recoudre.

Elle se rappelle vaguement qu’elle avait une ligne de conduite, une façon de faire, mais elle ne s’en souvient plus. Elle ne ressent que la peine. Et l’expression de Théo lui brise le coeur et l’empêche de réfléchir.

Elle se souvient encore du jour où Marianne avait décidé d’aller vivre à Montréal pour ses études, et aujourd’hui, elle croit revivre la même chose. Elle reconnait le choc, l’abandon, la tristesse. Et elle les voit tous dans les yeux catastrophés de son meilleur ami, ses yeux d’habitude heureux qui sont maintenant résignés.

C’en est trop pour Justine. Elle sent sa gorge se nouer, des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n’a plus la force de parler, et c’est tant mieux, parce qu’elle ne risquerait que de faire empirer les choses.

Elle ne peut pas supporter d’avoir fait autant de peine à son ami. Elle remet ses lunettes d’une main tremblante, et ignore les larmes qui mouillent immédiatement leurs verres. Elle se lève et jette trois derniers mots derrière elle. Ils résonnent dans la pièce froide, apportant un peu de chaleur dans le salon glacé par leur conversation, perçant les vagues de phrases inutiles qui flottent encore et que personne ne voulait entendre, et qu’elle regrette d’avoir dû prononcer.

“J’m’excuse…”

Puis Justine quitte la pièce précipitamment. Et elle sait que, quand elle y reviendra, rien ne sera plus comme avant.


End file.
